


I'll Be Seeing You

by trillingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Community: sga_art_santa, Digital Art, Holiday Exchange, M/M, Moon, Mutual Pining, Pining, Season/Series 03, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separation in season three. Sigh!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Dec. 22, 2014 [here, at SGA Art Santa community](http://sga-art-santa.livejournal.com/107385.html?format=light).
> 
> Lyrics written by Irving Kahal and Sammy Fain & for this piece, sung by Billie Holiday.
> 
> Textures by [Chrysti](http://www.flickr.com/photos/chrysti/tags/texturesforlayers/) & caps from [Coldilian](http://coldilian.deviantart.com/art/Stargate-Atlantis-City-2014-Cam-3-425343152), [Gateworld](http://www.gateworld.net/gallery/index.php?cat=35) and [Stargate Caps](http://www.stargatecaps.com/sga/).  
> 


End file.
